


That Was Mine

by MoodyMuddy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F, Fast Food, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Love, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyMuddy/pseuds/MoodyMuddy
Summary: Bellatrix's first taste of muggle take away





	That Was Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was inspired by my best friend's suggestion of Bellatrix eating a burger for the first time. Thank you Pixie ❤️

"Crookshanks", laughing as she held the bags over her head she navigated the hallway without the cat tripping her up, though he was weaving through her legs with every step. Putting the take away bags on the counter she turned to see the ginger cat sitting by his dish, even though she'd fed him only an hour before. "Crookshanks, you'll go pop if you eat much more" 

Quickly giving her cat something else to eat she didn't hear the footsteps behind her until she turned and found Bellatrix's hand descending into the bag with the cakes in, "dinner first!" . Despite trying to be firm she couldn't help but laugh as the Dark witch withdrew her hand and pouted, "I'm hungry, muddy". 

Sighing dramatically at her lover's display she took the plates from the rack and gathered the cutlery only turning back to grab the bag with their meals in just in time to see Bella taking a bite from a half chocolate donut, "Bellatrix! That was mine, you wanted ice cream!" . Watching as the witch shrugged her shoulders as she finished the cake then sashayed her way out to the deck where they were coming that night she shook her head, a chuckle starting though she tried not to let Bellatrix hear.

Putting the meals onto the plates once they were outside she looked up from plating her own meal to see Bellatrix jabbing a finger at her burger with a raised eyebrow. "Its a burger Bella, you pick it up and eat it". Laughing at the incredulous look on her lover's face she picked up her own burger and bit into it, "like that Bella". 

Picking up a chip she watched with amusement as finally the Dark witch copied her lead, and picked up her own burger, moaning with ecstasy at the new tastes filling her mouth, "muddy this is good". Turning her attention back to her chips she was distracted by a bird darting past them. When she did look back to pick up her own burger she could only laugh when she found hers had been swiped and was oozing ketchup down Bella's chin as she bit into it, "Bellatrix, that was mine!"


End file.
